My soul to save
by LoveCreater8427
Summary: when tony says lets go just me and you no on else. and takes pepper to the most beautiful place in the world. while there they learn more about one another and a secret is told. can pepper save him from despair or is it all ready to late?
1. Chapter 1

O.M.G I am sooooo excited to be doing this fanfiction. Cause I love Iron Man well I love the movies not the comic books lol :D so I think im going to have this take place after the first movie

Now relax. Read. And enjoy

"Tony!" pepper talked loudly to him on the way back to the house. "I cannot believe you did that"

"I know" he said while drinking water. While she still kept going on and on.

"I mean it was so simple all you had to was read from a card…A CARD tony! Damn it" she huffed "This is going to take a lot of time to fix, do you know how much this is going to take out of me?" she questioned him. But before he could reply she said "Never mind don't answer that"

He shut his mouth once again and began drinking his water when she started talking again.

"I mean you didn't really have to say anything at all the only thing you had to say was "it was not me it was my body guard I am not iron man" that's all you had to say!" Pepper said while her face was in her blackberry.

"I know" he said again point blank.

"And another thing….wait what do you mean you know?" Pepper looked up from her blackberry now.

"I know all I had to do was read from that card…but I can't or couldn't" he now looked at her with puppy dog eyes. And he knew she hated it when he did that because she could never refuse him. But he did it rarely because he was still figuring out how to use it to his advantage.

"I just…I thought it would be more fun…to be Iron Man you know" Tony said while again taking a sip from his drink. "Hey, I got an idea lets just go, you and me no one else" he said without hesitation.

Pepper just stared at him. 'is he that drunk?' she thought. "You kidding right…me and…you. Just us?" she chocked.

"Yeah, come one just me and you. As a matter of fact your bags are all ready packed and ready to go" he chuckled while reaching for the radio. He didn't want to hear her argue so how turned it up. And the first song that came on was First Kiss by 3Oh!3.

Pepper tried to yell over the music but it just drowned her voice out. So she just sat back and went back to her blackberry. Tony soon noticed and took her phone without so much a word. Pepper tried to get her phone back but somehow managed to get up on Tony's lap. She was straddling him while reaching for her phone which was held back behind Tony's head.

"Tony! Give it back! Give me my phone back" she said while trying to get her phone. She knew it was useless but she still went for it anyway. She didn't know why she continued but she liked the feel of being this close to him.

It was about five minutes later when she finally gave up. She was really tired and tony took notice. Pepper just huffed and leaned her head against the window and began to sleep. Tony just looked at her and turned down the music. Pepper was half asleep when tony grabbed her and laid her head on his sholder and began to rub her hair. It was a calming move she didn't feel like fighting it. Soon she was asleep and a new song began to play. Just the way you are by Bruno Mars. Without knowing it Tony was singing along with it like he was singing to her. Which he was because he found the one strand of hair blocking her face and brushed it aside she just smiled and nudged closer to him. He lightly chuckled at the gesture and kept singing.

And hour later they were at the airport, or Tony's private airport. Pepper still wasn't awake when the driver opened the doors.

"Do you want me to wake pepper for you boss?" said the driver. Tony thought for a moment then quickly replied no.

"No, no I'll get her I don't want you to wake her" Tony said when grabbing pepper making sure not to wake her. He picked her up lightly bridal style and carried her to the private jet. He smiled when Pepper whispered his name.

Tony walked smoothly into the jet and went to his room in the back. He laid Pepper down on the king size bed and tucked her in.

"When to sir?" said the pilot. Tony thought and replied. "Take us to Hawaii, to my private and secluded place." Tony told the pilot while making sure Pepper was okay. The pilot took noticed smiled and said of course boss. Tony was used to it, he hated it when Pepper called him boss or Mr. Stark he liked it when she just called him Tony.

Tony walked down the small aisle way and sat in the chair. The waiter offered him his usual drink a dry martini. Tony declined quickly he wanted to change for pepper. He wanted her to know he would risk anything do anything change anything just for her and NO ONE else just pepper.

On the six hour thought tony had thought he was thinking a lot today. He knew the reason why Pepper made him nervous….REALLY nervous. Once the plane landed Tony went to the back of the jet to see where Pepper was. When he opened the door he heard grumbling and was surprised to find Pepper on the ground. He knows why she's on the because of the bumpy landing.

"Ow, stupid Tony" she huffed under her breath. He laughed and walked over to her.

"Stupid what Pepper?" he laughed as he picked her up again bridal style. Her eyes widen as his motion.

"T-Tony! Wha...What are you doing? This is so unprofessional" She said while gripping her so he wouldn't drop her. She knows he won't but she still did so. It was bright when they walked outside she cover her eyes and Tony removed them and gave her his sunglasses. She gawked at this motion he never gave away his glasses. He just smiled and walked down the stairs to the beautiful secluded beach house. It was surrounded with white sand and the background a beautiful forest behind it. The house had a wraparound porch. The house was white and very light yellow to make sure it doesn't stick out much in the scenery.

The last thing loud the heard was the plane taking off. "Where are they going?" Pepper asked him. Tony turned his face close to hers and whisper "It is just you and me Pepper remember I told you lets just go, you and me no one else remember?" he asked began walking toward the house. Pepper began to panic 'just us?' She yelled in her head. She decided to try and keep a distance from him. Tony walked up to the porch and set her down on her feet. He grabbed the keys from the secret hiding spot, behind the doorbell, and unlocked the door. He looked at her smiled and said "Welcome home Mr. Potts he said and grabbed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am like uber sad cuz like I. HAVENT. SEEN. IRON MAN 2. YET WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH it's a sad sad life I kno right XP anyway chapter 2 so read enjoy comment review like It. I don't care I just love Iron Man XO**

** Chapter 2: the blue waters**

Pepper looked inside the house. It looked small on the outside but was very high tech on the inside.

"Hello, Ms. Potts" said J.A.V.A.R.I.S. Pepper jumped when she heard him, but the relaxed. She should have figured that Javaris was also here.

"Why hello to you to Javaris good to hear from you" Pepper replied politely while Tony was busy in the background carrying their luggage to the rooms. He thought about putting their stuff together so they were in one room together. But quickly rejected that thought in a sense that he knew she would through a fit.

Pepper's room was simple yet tasteful. It was white and black with a hint of light green. She had a double queen size bed. She also had a walking in closet and a door that led to her bath room. In the bathroom was a huge honey moon bathtub along with a waterfall shower.

Pepper walked into her room. 'I've never had a room let alone a house like this before…is there anything this man won't do to impress me?' Pepper thought quietly while looking around her room. Tony put her suit cases down and leaned against the door frame to watch her. He loved the expressions she made when something new showed up. After pepper was done exploring she turned around to Tony.

"Tony…This…This is amazing. It's incredible!" Pepper told Tony. He just nodded.

"Hey Javaris open curtains, Pepper hasn't seen the best part." Tony chuckled. The curtains opened along with pepper's mouth. Her jaw dropped when she saw the site. The sun was just setting and it set off with mixture of colors: yellow, pink, blue, and purple. And it was setting on a white sandy beach. It took pepper's breath away.

She turned to Tony. "Tony…I…This…wow" was all she could say. Tony chuckled and said "Well while you sit here and aw, haha, I'm gonna go get dress…you know you might also want to get ready to?" he turned away from her and walked back to his room laughing.

"Wait! Wh-"she gave up. No use in fighting someone who knows your weakness. She wondered what she was supposed to wear, but soon gave up. Pepper decided on just wearing black high heels, skinny jeans, and a black ruffle tank.

Tony waited in the largely spaced out living room. "Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts is now ready and will be down here in 3,2.." Tony muted Javaris and looked at pepper. It's a good thing she dressed to party because that's where they were going. But Tony has never seen her dress like this.

"Um….I…well" he said rubbing the back of his head and looking Pepper up and down "It's a good thing you dressed like your clubbing" Tony lightly laughed. And then shut up "Well…um should we g-go?" he asked Pepper nervously. She looked at him "Is it okay that I wear this. I mean it isn't too much right?" she asked straitening her shirt. Tony took a gulp "Yeah…Yeah it's…uh per-perfect" he swallowed. Pepper just looked at him. He held out his hand to her, she smiled and grabbed it and walked out the door with him.

About a twenty-five minute plane ride they arrived at the main island. A red Lamborghini Murcielago was waiting outside for them. And pepper just looked at him.

"What?" he asked smiled and opened the door for her. She just gave him that look like **you've got to be kidding me right?** "Too much?" he asked and Pepper just laughed. Another five minute ride and they were parked in front of a loud busy club. Called 21 down. They were immediately surrounded by paparazzi. And Pepper was blinded till something was on her face. Sun glasses. She smiled and fixed the glasses on her face. Tony led her inside and the Dj was blasting 143 by bobby brackins. Tony soon found the v.i.p area. He led Pepper to a booth in the corner.

"So" Tony yelled over the music "Wanna drink or dance or…something" Tony didn't know what to do he was stuck. Suddenly Pepper yelled in his ear over the music "Let's dance Tony" she said and began walking away. 'Well alright then' tony thought while chasing after her to the dance floor. The next song played when they got to the floor it switched to Jason Derulo in my head.

Pepper turned around to him and began swaying her hips from side to side and her hands in the air with her head swaying also. Tony smiled and danced with her. Soon the song was over and Tony placed his hands on her hips. She looked up and placed her arms around his neck, while Best Love song was playing by T-pain and Chris Brown. She smiled at him and ran her hand through his hair. Tony thought for a second 'you know songs like this have been playing all day when I'm with Pepper like its telling me to tell her' he thought then looked down at Pepper her eyes were closed and she was swaying with the music. Suddenly the music say "and if you feel that way go ahead and kiss your baby" like it was speaking to him. Tony leaned his head down to hers and touched foreheads. She opened her eyes and looked into his.

"Tony" she mouthed to him. He smiled and kept swaying with her while still keeping their foreheads together. He never wanted to the song be over and neither did she. But the song had to go and another came on and soon that was over then another and another and another. Before they realized it, it was almost one o'clock in the morning.

"Pepper let's go" Tony yelled to Pepper she nodded and took his hand as he led the way out. About another thirty minutes later they were back to the haven. Suddenly tony turned around to Pepper

"There is waterfalls in the back…meet me out there?" he looked at her so seriously

"Yeah…okay" she told him as he walked off to his room. She turned slowly and walked to her room. Once she was in she didn't know what to wear. Should she wear clothes? Are they swimming? Does she need to wear her swim suit? She didn't know but went with the swim suit. It was a black bikini with ruffle trim. She was always told that ruffles looked amazing on her. She grabbed a towel covered herself and walked out back. In the back was a small lagoon with a big waterfall. The water was crystal clear and was powder blue. Tony was sticking his head inside the rushing waterfall.

"Ahem!" Pepper said gripping her towel. Tony jumped and turned around to her. At first he thought she wasn't wearing anything but saw the tie at the top of her neck. And breathed out.

"Hi" he said nervously looking down into the water

"hi" she said back looking at her feet.

He looked up at her and walked over to the edge. She looked at him and sat on the ground. Tony grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water. She took his hand and dropped the towel. And got into the water. Tony pulled Pepper into a hug and wrapped his arms around her body.

'She's so soft and warm' Tony thought. She smelled of warm brown sugar. And he liked it. Pepper was shocked at first but soon gave into the hug. She wrapped her arms around him and played with his hair. He ran his hands up and down her back and she began to relax, so did he. Pepper brushed her lips along his collar bone and sent shivers down his spin.

'What's this?' he asked himself. He has never felt that before, in fact that has never happened before. Pepper ran her lips against his collar bone back and forth. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed his neck. Tony gripped the middle of her back to calm himself. To let her lead he didn't want to rush with her. His mind did but surprisingly his heart didn't. Tony pulled her closer to him and ran light kisses down her neck and collar bone. He knew where the entire woman's sensitive spots were but he didn't know with Pepper he was lost. Pepper pulled away and gripped his shoulder and she leaned up on her tip toes as Tony leaned his head down.

Their lips finally met. And Pepper's lips were soft and warm, Tony's was warm and the kiss began slowly. Soon it became faster. Tony's hands went to the back of her neck and her back. Pepper gripped his hair to pull him closer. And their breaths became pants. The only time they came for air was when the kiss became more heated and moved faster.

**Well hahahahaha nice huh ok next chapter will be up on fathers day. LOL so do you like it :D and thank you Bellemariesztark for being my first review! Hahahaha lol anyway Belle I hope u liked this chapterm :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is for bellemariestar! Heehee im doing this for you and I hope you like it very much :D and thank you for being with the sotry even though it takes for ever to upload! :D so enjoy Belle**

My soul to save

Tony ran his hands down the back of Pepper's back and grabbed her ass. Pepper moaned in pleasure and Tony liked it. Pepper raised her hands and tangled them in his hair and pulling him closer. No matter how close they were it wasn't enough for Pepper. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and she soon felt his turn on. When her hips brushed his man hood and gripped her harder.

"That's it!" Tony said in frustration and pull himself and Pepper out of the water to the bed, "I prefer the bed." He said and kissed her neck. At first Pepper was shocked he could carry her without his suit on. But it just made her hornier for him.

Soon they got to the bed and Tony put her down on the bed and crawled up to her. She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss got more intense and Tony brushed his tongue across her lip to ask to go in. she opened her mouth wider in response. And no second later their tongues were wrestling for dominance but Pepper gave up.

Tony ran his hands up and down her body and couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her…he NEEDED her…now! He grabbed her calves and lightly ran his hands up to her knee and then pulled her closer to him. Pepper again moaning in response when his manhood poked her. And hearing that moan caused Tony to go off the edge which Tony got more frantic with kisses. He ran his hands from her stomach to her chest and he undid her top and threw it to the side. And stared at her.

Pepper looked at Tony "Tony?" she asked in question. And just stared at her and said "You're…beautiful Pepper…I love you" he looked at her with puppy eyes, she went to speak but he interrupted, "Please…I just…Pepper you changed me, in a very good way. You mean too much to me and I can never be who I want with you. You always come to save me when I need it and I'm not who I want to be right now. But you stayed by me through everything …you saved my soul Pepper" he looked at and Pepper just stared. But soon began to smile and just kissed him. And the kiss said it all. 'God gave me you for a reason because I need you and you need me, so just shut up and love me already.'

The kiss became romantic and heated. Tony brushed his hand across her breast and she arched her back in response. Tony soon took the whole breast in hand and massaged it. Pepper was going crazy, he was driving her insane, so she made her own move and reached down and grabbed his ass. He smiled and bent his head down to suck on her nipple. She gasped and ran her hands down his muscular back. And when he sucked harder she would run her nails down his back.

"Tony" she said softly and blushed. He looked up and kissed her while running his hands down her stomach to her womanhood. He tucked his fingers in the hem of her bikini bottom and lightly tugged at it to let her know what it about to happen. And she just looked at him and pulled them down. She soon was naked in front of him and she blushed. So she sat up and began to pull down his swim trunks and soon he was naked to. She looked him up and down; she soon stopped at his "v" line not daring to look further down. But her grabbed her and pinned her to the bed and kissed her all over and began sucking her nipple again while rubbing the other one.

"Tony" she moaned again. He ran his hand down her sides and stopped at her hip and moved his hand to her pussy. She opened her legs wider for him and he soon found her wetness. He rubbed his middle finger up and down on her. And she squirmed in reaction and arched her back when he began rubbing her clit.

"More" Pepper panted, "Faster, Harder" she told him but he took his time he won't let her escape just yet. He then stopped and inserted his middle finger into the dripping pussy. And she yelled his name in response, soon Tony set the pace and she moved her hips to match his movements. He then inserted another finger, then another. And four fingers were now moving in and out of her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore, so she sat up and pushed Tony to the bed. She ran her hands down his abs and licked her lips.

He just smiled at her and took her hands and placed it on his cock. "Don't tease me Pepper" he warned her but she did not care what so ever. She slowly rubbed his dick and rubbed her thumb on his tip. He sucked in a breath, "Pepper" he said her named with a hiss. Once he was nice and hard and bent her head down and opened her mouth. She took him all in at once; he gapped at what she didn't but soon rolled his head back. She sucked him hard and fast, but he was getting close. He couldn't give up yet so he pulled her up and pushed her back down to the bed. He sucked on her neck and left a hicky. He rubbed her pussy one last time just to watch her squirm.

"Ugh Tony please" she begged him. He just responded with "What? I am sorry you want me to put what where?" he asked her. She just looked at him with a look saying _i-will-not-say-that. _"I want do that till you tell me where? What? And how hard and fast?" he told her. She couldn't take it anymore his hand was still rubbing her so she blurted out, "Stick you cock in my pussy and fuck me…H.A.R.D!" she said and as soon as she said it he rammed into her. Faster and faster he went, Pepper was screaming out his name and Tony kept grunting trying to keep pace. But he could take it he flipped her over and fucked her doggy style. She couldn't believe it; she never had this angle before he was so deep in her.

"Ah! Right there, harder. Ah! Harder Tony please" she yelled and he hit it. His cock finally touched her G-spot and she cummed. He was still hard and turned her over to face him. She held on to his neck while his cock went deeper than ever before. She couldn't take it, "Ah! Ah! Tony I'm cumming!" she told him. "Wait I'm almost-"and with one final thrust he cummed into her pussy. He filled her up and held himself up so he wouldn't crush her before falling to her side. They were breathing heavily before they calmed down. And smiled at her and she looked at him "I'm tired" she told him and he just smiled and wrapped his arms around her. But just as they were about to fall asleep he remember something, "Shit! I forgot a condom" he said. She looked at him and smiled "I put one on while I a gave you that blow job" she said and nudged closer to him.

**SOOO belle how was it? Awesome I know heehee. Thank you but I still have one more chapter to go so until then keep checking :D**


End file.
